JP2002-525944 disclosed a method of resolving a fiber channel device address in a network from a completely certified domain of a device, the method including the steps of: transmitting a domain name inquiry containing the completely certified domain name to a domain name server via the network from a host computer in order to determine an internet protocol address corresponding to the device; positioning the internet protocol address corresponding to the device based on the completely certified domain name in the domain name server; transmitting the device's internet protocol address to the host computer; transmitting an address resolution protocol request containing the internet protocol address via the storage region network from the host computer in order to determine a node name of the device; transmitting an address resolution protocol response containing the device node name to the host computer; transmitting a fiber channel address resolution protocol request containing the device node name from the host computer to the device in order to determine a physical address of the device; and transmitting a fiber channel address resolution protocol response containing the physical address of the device to the host computer.